Patent Literature 1 discloses an air blowing device, for example. The air blowing device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a duct connected to each of blowing outlets and an airflow deflection door disposed in the duct. The airflow deflection door decreases a sectional area of a rear flow path located on a vehicle rear side of the airflow deflection door to be smaller than a sectional area of a front flow path located on a vehicle front side of the airflow deflection door, so as to switch a first condition in which a high-velocity airflow is caused in the rear flow path and in which a low-velocity airflow is caused in the front flow path and a second condition in which an airflow is caused in the duct differently from the first condition. A guide wall is provided at least to a wall of the blowing outlet of the duct on the vehicle rear side, and the high-velocity airflow from the rear flow path is curved toward the vehicle rear side along the guide wall on the first condition.
The blowing outlets of the air blowing device are disposed at two positions in a vehicle compartment and specifically, in front of a driver seat and a passenger seat, respectively.